1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for accurately determining the exact "squeeze" between the plate on a plate cylinder of a printing press and the blanket on the blanket cylinder of the printing press. The correct "squeeze" is essential for the ink on the plate to properly transfer therefrom to the blanket and subsequently to the paper to achieve superior printing quality.
Adjustments are made before and during a printing run to maintain the exact "squeeze" and are effected by inserting a packing material beneath either the plate or the blanket and in many instances beneath both the plate and the blanket. During a printing run frequent measurements should be taken on both the plate cylinder and the blanket cylinder to ensure the "squeeze" is maintained correct.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of blanket thickness gauges and other devices heretofore have been provided to determine and maintain proper "squeeze" between the plate and the blanket on a printing press in order to ensure top quality printing. Examples of these previously known gauges and other devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,840,918, 3,090,129, 3,324,759, 3,432,933, 4,450,628 and 5,084,983 as Well as German Patent 3435860 and Swiss Patent 219053. However, these previously known devices are not as readily usable and/or accurate as the packing gauge of the instant invention.